I'm Only Bella
by GEEKSandFREAKS
Summary: I choose to commit suicide, social suicide that is. it was a choice i was becoming one of them i might as well have had a tattoo saying "made in china".I like the quiet life even if i am treated like an outcast. but he wont let it go. he's getting closer.


ok so this is my belongs is SM review please on what i need to improve on

* * *

Ugh. I hate when the practices are boring. The players have been doing sprints for the past hour why? Because of _him_, the bronze haired idiot, and quarterback of the football team, Edward there are times he can be the arrogant jerk _I love to hate but there are times he can be the greatest friend you need_. I only take the teams stats and work out schedules and do the maths aspect of sport I don't see why I have to watch them run Coach said I should be making notes while he is gone and be checking the teams fitness level he knows he has 100% fitness level but he still pushes and pushes , the cheerleaders think I do one of the greatest things in the world watching the guys work out and getting up close and personal but really is so fucking annoying they stink always sweaty and the looks they give me urghh and Emmett just embarrasses me all the time if a guy takes one look at me he will be like '_did you just fucking wink at her' _I love Emmett but he's the reason why me and Jake have been secretly dating for 8 months now .

Today Alice and Rosalie my two best friends the cheerleaders I actually like came to sit with me while I took notes Alice has been trying to turn me into her life-size Barbie I'm not the prettiest girl in school that position is for Rosalie and Tanya to fight about but I'm happy with myself

"Bella all you need is a tad bit of mascara please! I'll love y-" Alice was interrupted by Edward who was throwing soccer balls at us  
"Edward Fuck off!" I screamed

"I was calling your name but you were too busy telling you friends how good you think I look"

"W.O.W just when I thought you couldn't get anymore self centred"

"Ouch! Baby that hurt right here" he put his hands on his heart

"Look isn't Tanya around for you to fuck about with I'm not bothered"

"Id rather fuck around with you I think hearing you scream my name in pleasure will make me a very happy person" he winked

"Alice make him disappear please!"

"Hey don't involve me in your love hate relationship" Alice moaned

"Just get dressed" he ordered

"For what?"

"Practice- coach put me in charge and today you're going to work out with us"

"I don't have anything to change into"

"Don't worry Bella you can wear your old cheerleading outfit! Good times" Alice shouted

"Alice shut up"

"Opps I'm sorry Bella"

"WOAHH! You were a cheerleader- GUYSS BELLA WAS A CHEERLEADER"

The guys were whistling behind me - this was the reason why I made sure my cheerleading past was a secret and why I begged Miss Marshal to get rid of my cheerleading past once I had to do the stats for the sport teams

"Bella I don't know why your keeping this a secret you should be proud you were one of the best"

"_KEPT ALCIE KEPT_! Just give me the bloody uniform"

**E POV**

Today I was in charge it wasn't the first time but today was different Bella was here this time you know when you get a funny feeling like all eyes are on you I'm use to that feeling but when she looks at me its different

"She's hot you know I wouldn't mind getting with that" mike was opening his mouth again I warned him it was best for him if he kept his mouth closed I wouldn't have to break his leg or block Emmett from re-arranging his face.

"I SWEAR NEWTON IF YOU TALK ABOUT MY BABY SISTER LIKE THAT AGAIN I WOULD KNOCK YOU OUT" Emmett was pissed he hated that Bella had to take the teams stats he kept her out of boys way and she had never had a boyfriend

"Come on guys warm up, Run around he pitch 8 times"

The whole team groaned but did what they were told

I ran of the pitch to tell Bella to be taking notes

"BELLA!" she was busy talking with my sister and Rosalie

"BELLA!!"

Fuck this I don't have time to shouting I grabbed the soccer balls and started throwing them

After our verbal sparing session I told her come join the teams work out session just so I could piss her off. My sister blurted out that Bella was a cheerleader I knew, fucked and had received a blow job from all the cheerleaders well not all Rosalie Alice and now Bella were the exception Alice was my sister Rosalie was Emmett's girl and well Bella was Bella. She came out looking sexy I knew I to get with her but it wouldn't be easy Emmett would kill me if he knew I was flirting with his sister and Bella wouldn't be as easy as Tanya , Jessica and Victoria those were only ones I could remember they kept coming back for more and more.

Emmet growled "I SWEAR WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE RUNNING STOP LOOKING AT MY SISTER OR I WILL GIVE YOU ALL BLACK EYES!"

"Emmett your embarrassing me stop! Can we just get this practice over with I also have to do the stats for baseball team"

"Ok we'll do stretches"

"Bella baby do you need help stretching" mike purred

"Mike there's a 100% chance of me kicking you in the nuts meaning the chances of you re-cooperating for next week match is 1 in 20 depending on how hard I kick and when I stop that also lowers the chance of you producing kids now ask yourself Mikey do you think I need help!"

He slowly backed away I couldn't help but laugh she handled herself pretty nicely I immediately stop laughing when she touched her toes and gave me a perfect view of her ass  
_DAMN! She has got a bangin booty I know you wanna tap that_  
I did I defiantly did.

when practise was over all the guy went into the fitness room to be weighed and tested  
I made sure I was last I needed to be alone with Bella if I were to put my moves on her but that stupid Jake boy locked the fitness room door why the fuck is he even here he doesn't play sport I peaking though the glass doors and saw him kissing Bella now this wasn't the average kiss it was the I want to fuck you right now kiss he started sucking on her neck and she was moaning I clenched my fists  
Dude why are you do angry I thought you only wanted a quick fuck so what if Jake had a piece of her

"Jake s-stop I haven't even finished the sttaatts!" she was moaning louder since he was licking her earlobe.  
"but baby I haven't even had time with you and seeing in that cheerleading outfit makes me so horny"  
urgh sickening watching him swoon over her biting nipping I'm supposed to doing that this has to stop now I took out my phone and put my camera on a took a picture sent it to Cornelia Peters we had a thing last summer she was the school editor/blogger/gossip hound

To: Cornelia (summer fling Purple Thong)

Swan+Black: this didn't come from me x

SENT

I went into the shower and pretending to be just coming back from the pitch

I Shouted "YO! BELLA BABY! " and waiting around the lockers for that douche bag to leave.

"Umm.. Yeah E-Edward come in put your shirt on the counter"

"Anything for you sweetheart"

"Oh you're full of charm Edward I can see what Tanya, Sidney, Jessica, Paige, Larissa, Lauren see in you would you like me to go on Edward" she said with a slight smirk

"Ok ok I've been with quite a lot of girls but that doesn't mean you should judge me Bella overall I'm a nice guy"

"Humph. I've never seen you with a girl that's you haven't slept with"

"I spend time with you don't I"

"Well yeah that's different Emmett would never let you touch me and plus I'm not easy and it's not hard to just be friendS when your not acting all cocky"

"True but I would find a way trust me when I say I'm not the big manwhore you think"

"Prove it"

"I will you'll see" I gave her a smile

"Alright – You Edward Cullen are fully checked out but umm I advise no sex throughout the weekend"

"Not hard there are different types of sex you do know that"

She laughed "you're amazing"

As we walked out of the fitness room I decided to ask her about cheerleading

"Bella why did you quit cheerleading Alice told me you were head and you were best you could have taken the team to championships but you suddenly quit and turned to a math wiz"

"I-it wasn't for me anyway I gave the spot to your girlfriend aren't you happy for her"

"Yea but Tanya's not exactly spirit queen"

"And I am? Edward I have to go I promised Jay- I promised Emmett id prepare a work out scheme or him"

"Yea ok Bella ill see you at practise"

"Il be at your house tomorrow Alice needs help with some flips and cheers"

"I never see you do anything sports related do mind if I watch"

"Yeah ok as long as you keep your comments to yourself"

"Cross my heart"

* * *

**Next Time**

**_"LOOK EDWARD HE IS ALL OVER HER I'M NOT FUCKING HAVING THIS IL KILL HIM" emmett is shaking while showing me his phone he just got a text from jasper about bella/jake"ME YOU AND JASPER WE WILL KILL HIM EDWARD OK"_**


End file.
